


Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Happy Ending, Multiverse, Other, Unhappy Ending, universe - Freeform, universes, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Dream and Error are two enemies who are secretly in love, becoming mates with each other; even though they understand that getting caught is a huge risk to their standing in the Multiverse, they wed anyway and have a long-distance relationship- of course, how well can they last while always apart, will they love survive this? Or will other factors end cool the flares of love?
Relationships: Dream/Cross, Error/Dream, Error/Ink
Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. The Secret

  
It was a secret.

The ERROR ran at the Star Sanses, strings drew and puppets in front of him for protection against the three. 

It was a secret that no one was aware of. 

The puppets got taken down first; by paint, golden arrows and a might Warhammer. The ERROR backs up, ducking down under an arrow, leaping out of range of the hammer and driving away from the acid-like paint. 

It was a secret that no one was aware of in the slightest and could spell doom. 

The ERROR had lost this round, that was no secret, he hated dying and RESPAWNING back in the Anti-Void; it always left him dazed a confused for days. 

So he opens a white glitching portal and races through, closing it in time before the Star Sanses reached him. 

**XD ~ DX**

The ERROR growls angrily in the dark cold cave, the dripping of the water overhead could make anyone insane. Not Error, he cared little for the constant dripping that kept hitting the cave floor around him. 

His only source of light was the dim glow of the echo flower, that cast him and the surroundings in soft blue. 

The footsteps came beyond the sound of his static; when the footstep halt- he reaches into his pocket grabbing something, pulling it out he places his glasses on his face and turning to clearly see the golden skeleton crawling through the small gap that leads into this place. 

On seeing the ERROR laying there, he gave him a bright smile. 

"*Hello Error." Dream Sans greets him kindly, "How are you feeling?"

"*like i have an arrow in my knee." Error hisses at him, pointing to the golden arrow that broken his kneecap in half and still lodged in there, "like a warhammer has broken my ribs. and paint melted my skull. 

"*I am sorry. My beloved." Dream told him softly, standing up and moving over to him, "Here. Allow me to heal you."

Error huff lightly then closes his orbits and lets the golden light wash over him. 

On opening his sockets, he sees the arrow was gone and felt that the broken ribs and melted skull repaired. 

"*saves me killing myself." Error utters out bitterly, he moves over slightly, letting Dream come into the little groove in the wall with him. The Guardian smiles at him and quickly comes to settle down. 

"*I really wish you would not do that. My Beloved." Dream says softly with a sorrowful expression. 

"*easily way to heal." Error replies with a heavy sigh then cuddle up to him, "are ya ok?"

"*Why yes. Thank you for asking." Dream answers smiling once more, he leans into the ERROR, "I am sorry things have to be this way for us. I do love you Error. However. No one must know of us."

Error nods his skull, before resting it sideways upon Dream's skull. 

"*sometimes. i wish we could be together all the time." Error says bitterly, "i hate my mate being so far from me. creeping around behind others' back is no way for mates to spend time together."

"*I am well aware." Dream said reaching over and holding his hand, "However. I am the leader of the Star Sanses. And I am building a group in order to fight and protect from Nightmare's gang. And anyone else who threatens the lives of those in the Multiverse."

"*even me? who kills in order for others to live?" Error snaps at him, "ya won't even explain to them why i do what i do. and even if i told them. they wouldn't understand. or want to try to understand. it's all black and white for everyone." 

"*Someday. My Beloved. You shall walk in the Multiverse with no one fearing you." Dream told him firmly, gripping onto his hand tightly, "I swear it. I shall build a place for you. And for Nightmare. To live peacefully."

"*ugh. nightmare again. why don't ya marry him." Error growls at him, "i know that ya started this for nightmare's sake. ya really should stop looking at him like that scared little lesser skeleton that ate the apple. and see him as a mighty skeleton he has become. he has followers of his own."

"*My Beloved. Nightmare needs me. I have to save him!" Dream cries out with a huff, leaning away to bump into him. 

"*ya right. ya think ya the only one to save him? news flash. he's saving himself." Error replies to him by leaning away and giving him a bump too, "how did i fall in love with some mon with such a huge brother-complex?" 

The pair fell into silence for a little while.

"*My Beloved... Error. Where do you see us in the future?" Dream questions him in a serious tone. 

Error glances towards his mate, he had his skull bow so he could not see his features. 

"*in that peaceful dream world ya want to create for us." Error answers with a laugh, making Dream turn to stare at him, so he gave him a sweet smile, "the one where i can gaze star without being attacked. where i can walk under the light of day without being run away from. where we can go out together hand in hand. just living our lives happily as mates. at lease. that's what i'm hoping for."

Dream smiles at him, tears filling his orbits and slowly falling down his cheeks. 

"*that's what ya told me right?" Error says smiling some more, reaching up to wipe those tears away and Dream laughs through his tears. 


	2. Moon of Honey

Dream follows his mate into the strange building upon the mountain top, not really believing the ERROR, the Destroyer of Worlds had contacts to monsters other than him. 

This universe was called Spa Tale and the whole mountain that the monsters were trapped under in most universes, was made up of many spas and hotels that covered the mountainsides. 

It was honestly an amazing sight to behold and he was happy his beloved mate was sharing with him. 

"*So you like sand baths?" Dream asks as they came to a stop at the front desk.

"*and mud baths. they made a whole section here just for me." Error explains with a bold grin, he points to a map of the mountain, "here. right at the top."

"*Amazing. My Beloved." Dream breathes out and smiles brightly, "And these ones do not fear you?"

"*i came to destroy it. it had a bad virus." Error further explains looking grim, "it was a real pain to deal with. even if this place was a #0 universe. i didn't want it to spread. so just went to delete it."

"*My Beloved. Did you not even try?" Dream questions him with a frown, he understood what the ERROR's role was in the Multiverse and always held a deep respect for him for playing the villain while protecting them- if surely there were other ways to help with virus-ridden universes other than just deleting them? 

"*yeah. i tried for a few years actually." Error answers with a shrug, "it was not working out. and the sans here knew me by this point. i was interested in... what was it? there was this steam room. i wanted to get a closer look and he found me."

"*Oh!" Dream says in delight while feeling a little guilty about thinking his mate had not tried helping and just thinking he went to delete right away. 

"*the sanses name is spans." Error told him with a snort, "spa and sans. together." 

"*It is a pun. Of course it is a pun." Dream said with a loud laugh, shaking his skull, "What else would it be!"

Error merely smiles at him.

"*evening gents." Came a low droning voice belonging to a Sans, the pair turn and see a Sans dressed in a blue grown that went to his ankles, it was partly open showing grey top and shorts beneath. 

"*spans. this is my mate!" Error announces proudly wrapping an arm around the golden skeleton's shoulders and drawing him close.

"*ah yes. the mysterious dream. error keeps mentioning." Spans says with a lazy grin, "i've heard so much about you."

Dream felt himself flush, not only Error holding onto him, he had happily told someone they were mates. Without fear and full of love. It made his insides twist in delight and agony- he really wished he could do this all the time. 

"*you have your own key to your suite." Spans says with a raised brow, "did you wait here just to show off your mate?"

"*ha! yeah!" Error answers with an insane grin, then opening a glitching portal to a room, "we gonna have a sand bath and then a mud bath."

Spans bow to them, "*i'll get those ready for you."

Error nods and turns to the portal leading Dream through as well. 

"*My Beloved. You spared this universe. Why?" Dream asks him lightly, gazing around their new surroundings, remembering why they came here.

"*because. i liked it. so. i'm leaving it to the end." Error answers with a snort- Error always claimed he would destroy the whole Multiverse and had a list of universes that he would leave to the end, "don't get me wrong. it was hard. i had to actually seal it to stop the spread until i could figure out a way to save it. but even sealing is a risk. and can't be done for every au."

Dream nods with a smile. 

"*look! he got us some wine!" Error says pointing over to the large king-size bed, "i told him what we had done."

Dream's whole body froze and he felt a hot wave going up and down his magic. 

Dream and Error had gotten married. 

It was just Dream and Error exchanging vow under the moonlight but they had sworn an oath to each other. 

Error had used his own strings as rings for them... so now Dream had a blue 'ring' on his right ring finger hiding under his glove- since all Sanses were left-handed they thought it would be best to have it on their right hand and if it was seen, then it would not be recognized as a wedding ring. It felt so strange at the moment but he was sure he would get used to it. 

"*I thought we were not going to tell any mon." Dream quickly says 'angrily' yet could not get the smile off his jaws.

"*spans knows i'll destroy his au. so he won't tell anyone." Error replies with a cheeky grin. 

Dream places a hand over his pulsing SOUL and sighs out. 

"*I am sure it will be fine." Dream responded with a kind smile, "It took me forever get Ink and Blue that I needed a break. ...and this is our honeymoon." 

"*yeah. our honeymoon..." Error utters out blushing blue, "and mates normally... make love..."

Dream quickly covers his hands over his face, his own skull resembling like a lightbulb now. 

"*But first. The baths!" Dream mumbles out behind his hands, peeking through his fingers, he watches his blushing mate nod. 


	3. One Silent Night

The ERROR sighs heavily. 

His 'brother' a former glitch named Geno who was living in Reaper Tale with his mate and four offspring, had kept asking him if he was going to get a mate any time during his lifetime. Error kept replying that he would never have a mate. One, his fear of touch made it hard. And two, who would want him. 

Error thought himself as super cute but he was aware that by skeleton standards, he was ugly. Skeletons with pure white bones, no deformities, nor any magic leaking from the sockets, were beautiful.

And the ERROR had black, red and yellow bones. Many scars that could be seen if one looked hard enough, some of his bones had even warped, then there were the glitches that pulled and tugged at his code and he had 'strings' forever pouring from his orbits. 

Error knew that no one would be willing to be his mate...

Of course, he never dreamt that Dream would come to him one silent night in Outer Tale and declare his love for him. Nor that it would lead to them meeting up again and again, until... they were mates. Even though they did not do the deed until after they wed. 

Normally skeleton became mates by mating with their chosen one. But Dream was raised in a world where marriage came first, it was merely to show others that they were committed to each other... which was why Error did not understand the reason for exchanging vow in secret. It defeated the purpose of marrying. 

The ERROR sat up in his beanbag that he made for this place, he could hear his 'brother' making lunch for them in the other room; no matter how many times he said he did not need food, Geno still prepared him some.

Glancing down he stares at the dark blue fingerless glove on his right hand he had started wearing... it was only to hide the 'ring' but he told Geno and anyone who asks, that it was a new look. 

It was okay for Dream, he always wore gloves. 

However, Dream was a figurehead in the Multiverse, many knew him and many spoke with him- he was everyone's friend. 

This leads to many creatures falling in love with the joyful skeleton and asking him out. Thankfully Dream told them that he could not think about dating anyone until his brother Nightmare was free from the darkness that held him captured. 

Dream was a 'happy' SOUL on the outside... but deep down, he was lost and crying out for help. The bitter past always caught up with him.

Error was the one who Dream cried out to... and he came. 

The worry was still real. 

Error's mate spent most of his days with others and they rarely saw each other. They talked on the phone the days they went without each other and send messages, photos and even opened mini-portals to toss little items inside. 

Error would always give his mate his beloved chocolate, something Dream knew the ERROR would not do for just anyone, it made him happy. 

The ERROR would just trust his mate not to fall in love for another while they were apart. 


	4. Dance of Honour

Dream smiles happily. 

It had been three weeks since they last saw each other before then they had spent six weeks of Dream's breaktime in Spa Tale on their honeymoon. 

It had been one of the best moments in his life. Error had made him feel like the only creature in the Multiverse that mattered to him. And so loved. 

The outside world was forgotten and they could just be mates together. 

Now they only had a few hours before Dream had to return to the Doodle Sphere, the place where he was currently living with his two roommates, Ink and Blue- so he wanted to make the most of it. 

Dream was surprised to learn that Error had set up a date for them. 

A date that centred around dancing. 

Dream smiles as he was spun around, laughing joyfully as he was tugged back and came to have his back resting on Error's front with his arms wrapped around him. Error starts to rock them in time with the music... which came from a boombox that looked like he had stolen from Fresh_VIRUS, who was someone The ERROR hated. 

Those arms which held him loosen and he turns with the beat to face his mate once more. The pair stared at each other; The ERROR places his hands of Dream's hips and the Guardian reaches up and wrapping his arms around the back of Error's back. 

Together they swayed with the music, slowly turning in a circle. 

Dream knew his eyelights were star-shaped at the moment, which was a rare thing nowadays. 

Yet, right now, he felt happy once more to be in the hands of his mate, even if that guilty part of him still screamed at him that he should not be happy while Nightmare was cursed in darkness at the moment. 

Stopping and making Error pause as well, Dream slowly closes his orbits and stood on his tiptoes to reach his mate's jaws. And he was not disappointed, Error met his jaws and lightly brushed against his teeth. Both pour their magic into that kiss. 

Soon they jaws open and their tongues met. Dream had been very shy about Error using all his tongues, so the mega-glitch promised that he would only use one whenever they kissed. 

And he always honoured that promise. 

Dream moans lightly when a single tongue entered his mouth. It was not a battle of one trying to beat the other, it was a loving dance. 

Another moan and he holds the back of Error's skull now, his mate treated him like he was made of glass sometimes. 

Dream pulls away from and smiles at his mate's dazed expression and feel the happiness his closest brings him. 

Blinking Error began to dance with him once more, pulling away and lifting one arm to turn him under him it in a spin. 

Dream spins and then fell against the ERROR once more. 

"*My Beloved. Make love to me." Dream told him with a bold smile, "And please. Do not act as if I am glass. I shall not break."

Error was blushing now and nods his skull. 

Dream let out a gasp and then peals of laughter, when Error grabs him by the hips, lifts him up making him have to grab his shoulders for balance and then was spun around in the air. 

As the ERROR spun he went to one side, where a portal opens revealing Error's private room in Spa Tale. 

Entering that universe the portal close behind them and Error lightly threw Dream onto the bed; he bounces on it, giggling like mad. 

Dream smiles as his mate crawl next to him, joining him in the large bed. 

"*I love you." Dream told him kindly, that smile widening. 

"*yeah. i love ya too." Error answers with that his own sweet smile. 


	5. Strange End

For some reason, Dream was very very hyper. 

Error jumps out of the way of many golden arrows and almost running into Ink while trying to get away. 

"*oi! don't ya normally go after nightmare when he's here!?!" Error screams at the golden Guardian who fires more arrows his way. 

Error leapt away this time crashing into Ink and causing them both to roll down a hill together. It was a high hill and it seemed like forever of them spinning before they finally came to a stop. With a groan the Destroyer of World lefts himself up on his arms and blinks down, he had landed on top of Ink and the Protector of the Multiverse was just laying there staring up into the sky like he was lazing at a picnic. 

Suddenly he felt the warmth that came whenever Dream was around, turning to the right, he sees Dream and Blue standing there. Dream's eyelights were aglow with power. 

"*You know. Error is right." Ink suddenly spoke up, "Why are you chasing Error today? Nightmare is here!"

That made Dream pause then frown deeply. 

"*Come on Dream!" Ink said with a laugh, "I'm the one that plays with Error here!"

Error felt sweat form on the back of his skull, Dream actually looked ready to kill.

'*dream looks just like nightmare now.' Error thinks as he tries to get up. 

"*Whoa! Dream! You look just like Nightmare glaring like that!" Ink exclaims with a bold grin, then laughs like mad. 

Error snorts loudly. 

Ink stops and stares at him. 

Dream growls darkly. 

And Blue... well, Blue just sighs heavily. 

Error and Ink, leapt to their feet just in time to escape the rain of arrows. 

"*the hell is wrong with you!" Error bellows at the golden skeleton who froze and then did something surprising, he cried, "ah! why are ya crying?!"

"*Dream?" Ink asks rushing over to him, Blue hurried over as well.

"*MY FRIEND! WHAT IS THE MATTER?!" Blue questions as he wraps an arm around shoulders. 

Error felt ...hollow. Here was his mate standing a few feet away from him and he could not even comfort him. 

**"*what is happening? why is dream crying?"** Came a dark voice from behind him, turning Error sees Nightmare standing in the shadows. 

"*don't know. ya brother has been acting weird this whole time." Error explains to his 'ally' which was a term used very loosely between them because they both hated each other but worked with the other in order to get certain tasks done. This time Nightmare had asked a favour from the ERROR.

**"*indeed he has."** Nightmare agrees with a nod, then turning into the shadows, **"we are returning. come on destroyer."**

A dark portal opens up and he took one last look at his crying mate; with a sigh, he follows Nightmare through. 


	6. Burnt Offerings

Dream did not know what made him act out like that. 

From some reason, his emotions were all over the place. However, he had been mad that Error had been so focused on Ink that day. And then he lost control, something that he rarely did. 

Dream rolls over on Error's beanbag that he leaves in this universe, in fact, he knew that his mate left handmade beanbag in different universes all over the Multiverse- this was in an abandoned Outer Tale that was doomed for destruction. 

Dream stares at his mate who was cooking dinner for him- he had learned to cook and bake when Dream mentioned that he wanted to learn to have nicer meals instead of instant foods he kept having to eat. So once a month the ERROR and himself would take turns in cooking a meal for each other. 

It had been like burnt offerings at first; gradually the pair had to learn together to save him burning them kitchen down. Dream later found out that Error was watching Undynes through windows to learn to cook because Papyruses's cooking teacher could not be wrong. 

Dream mentioned to Error that he needed someone else to learn from and he found someone; their name was Geno and Dream wanted to meet them. Error talked often about them but surprisingly, revealed very little. 

It was odd, Dream felt like he knew someone very well and yet did not know them at all, at the same time. 

Dream smiles as he watches his mate swing in time with the music that was playing. It was a piece that he had bought... he dared not tell his mate that the music he loved so much, was pieces that Ink himself had created and played- perhaps one day. 

It almost made him want to learn to play a musical instrument just to perform for Error. 

Dream sat up and looks down at what he was wearing. Error's red jumper and nothing else. He lovingly ran a hand over it. 

"*ok! it's done!" Error announces as he strolls over with their plates in hand. 

Dream drags himself to the edge of the beanbag and leans on the coffee table. The plate was set in front of him and Error sat down on a large pillow opposite him placing down his own plate.

Lentil Tortilla Soup.

Dream was a vegetarian and Error only knew how to make a few dishes at the moment. Geno made lots of stuff that he meat-based meals and Error bought these back for them to learn. ...Dream had kept making excuses not to eat them until he finally told Error the truth.

The next day Error had brought him a bouquet made of vegetables.

And it was at that moment, Dream knew he wanted to marry him. 

So now, Error would get vegetarian dishes for them to learn to make. 

Smiling Dream picks up his spoon and then glances over at Error's meal... it was lamb neck stew with a red wine base.

It actually looked and smelt really nice. 

Error was not eating just yet, he seemed to be looking at one something only he could see. No doubt his list or some file relating to his work. 

"*That smells nice." Dream comments to him with a tight smile, "Is it nice?"

"*huh?" Error utters out looking to him, staring through his glasses and blinking, then looking down, "oh. yeah. geno taught me this last week. i didn't think ya were interested in making meat meal anymore. so i never said anything."

"*We can still learn meat meals." Dream says with a smile, "Ink and Blue are not vegetarians. Only me."

"*oh? yeah ok. i'll teach ya this next time." Error says with a sweet smile, then he turns back to his invisible screen. 

"*...I know this sounds weird..." Dream spoke up once more, making the ERROR look over, "...but could I have a taste?"

"*what? i thought meat was off the menu for ya." Error said looking confused for a moment but still stood up and grabbing his bowl walks around, sat on the beanbag next to him and places stew next to Dream's soup. 

Dream smiles and with his spoon drives into Error's stew, the first bite was heavenly. The meat just melted in his mouth and the red wine went well with it. 

"*Wowie. This is nice!" Dream says delighted, he did not even have any guilt building up. 

"*yeah? that's nice." Error says with a bold grin and just let him eat the whole thing. 

"*So what should we do now?" Dream questions looking down at his mate's empty bowl and gazing at his full one, "Was that okay for me to eat the lot?"

"*fine mate." Error told him with a nod, then blinks when Dream waves a hand in front of him, "yes?"

"*Can we talk. Without you being glued to your work?" Dream asks with a small smile.

Error blinks again and then smiles, "*i never thought i'd hear mr workaholic say that to me. ya always bring ya work wherever ya go."

"*Not today." Dream told him while holding up his empty hands. 

"*heh. so what do ya want to do?" Error asks shutting down his files and turning to him. 

"*Well... mmm... tell me your favourite fairy tale?" Dream replies with a helpless shrug then lean back on the beanbag. 

"*my favourite fairy tale... huh?" Error hums out loud and then leans back with him and half turns to face him, "...swan lake."

"*Swan lake? I do not think I have heard that one." Dream says as he tries to think if he knew the story or not, "No. Or if I have. I do not remember it."

"*well then. open upon a time-" The ERROR began and Dream smiles settling further into the beanbag just listening to the glitching voice of his mate as he retold the story. 


	7. Chasing You

  
The ERROR laughs loudly. 

Dream had decided that he wanted to play a game called kiss chase, something Ink had told him about when visiting a universe called Under Lust.

Of course, Error knew what universe that was, he had to look into all the universes that Ink allows through. It was gross. He hated it. 

Thankfully there were only ten copies of it, so he did not have to deal with it as much as other universes. 

And yet, Dream had taken an interest in this game and Error was not one to say no to his mate so played along. 

Currently, Error was chasing after Dream in the middle of a mellow in some unknow universe- it was lush and green, the grass was very tall, it could easily hide a Papyrus in some places but in other places even Ink could be taller than it. 

A golden flicker caught his vision and he turns and races towards it, pulling grass out of his way. Jumping into a bit of a clearing, he found his mate kneeling down and looking shocked. 

Error leaps down at him before he could jump up and run away- as soon as he had Dream on his back, he kisses him hard.

A long moan escapes Dream and Error could not help but feel a little proud at happy his mate happy. Deliberately slow, he pulls away and stares down at the golden skeleton who had his orbits firmly shut and still leaning up like he was being kissed. 

Dream slowly open his sockets, showing off his star-shaped eyelights. 

Error blinks and frowns, someone had just entered the universe. 

"*dream. someone's here. going now." Error hisses at him and rolling off his mate, opens a portal and rolls right into it. 


	8. Breaking Point

Dream had it so that the Star Sanses had breaks every few weeks, allowing them to do whatever they wanted during this time. 

However, his team was growing. Dream now had fifteen Sanses all wanting to fight against those who attacked the Multiverse. So he had more work added to his pile and had to forego his own break. 

In the end, these fifteen worked as a single unit or at times broken down into teams of fives, depending on who they were battling at the time. All had training in order to know what to do and who to team with during any situation. 

These Sanses were dubbed 'Dream Team'. 

They had yet to debut.

At last, Dream was having his break just in time for Giftmas. 

And he told everyone that since he withheld his first three breaks in order to set up and train them, that he just wanted to relax alone and unwind. Thankfully no one questioned this. 

Dream called Error ahead of time making sure that he was okay with this sudden visit. And the ERROR's reply was quick, informing him that they could meet up in Undertale #3,15,440. 

The Guardian was now sitting in the skeleton brothers' house, listening to his mate laughing over the drama he was enjoying on the screen. 

Dream was now aware that Error had given up meeting with 'friends' to come here with him... who he later explained was the mysterious Geno and a group of others. 

Dream did not know if he should be jealous of this Geno character or not, Error seemed fond of them. 

'*I am My Beloved's mate.' Dream reminds himself and cuddles up next to his mate, 'Also...'

Dream blushes and snuggles against the ERROR, trying to get the other's attention. 

"*what?" Error asks with a huff.

"*I have some news to share!" Dream told him sitting up to face his mate.

"*is it about that dream team?" Error questions with a smirk, "vain of ya to name it after yourself. heh." 

"*That was Blue's idea!" Dream told him, giving him a light smack on the shoulder, "And it is not about that. This concerns us!" 

"*ok. do tell." Error says with a bold grin, leaning back in the beanbag to stare at him. 

"*Do you remember for the last few months I have been acting strangely?" Dream asks him feeling worried now, he waits for the ERROR to nod before continuing, "Well. As it turns out. I was forming a soulings."

The ERROR crushed. The sound of static filled the room. 

Dream knew this would happen and sighs, then cuddles against his mate and wait for him to come around.

It took about an hour for the ERROR to REBOOT from this and blinking he looks about wildly until his eyelights fell upon Dream's.

"*what." Error breathes out at long last.

"*I was forming a soulings. And now. I am brewing." Dream continues where he left off with a small smile, "I began the fossiling a couple of weeks ago. But could not get to you to let you know."

Error growls and pushes him away.  
  
Dream suddenly felt panicked, "*My Beloved?!" he calls as he jumps up and follows him, "What is the matter?! Are you not happy?"

Error spun around to greet him, glaring at him hard, "*first. we both agreed that having offspring was not a good thing for us. we both work demanding jobs. and we're enemies. second. ya realize ya have a soulings? soulings that's not brewing. can easily die. and ya chose to keep working. third. ya had the chance to absorbed the soulings before life could properly take hold and ya didn't think to so that!"

"*Soulings are already a life!" Dream shouts out at him, tears forming in his sockets, "I am a Guardian that protects all life. Even ones that have not developed yet! And this soulings is something we both made! Together! A piece of my Beloved! How could I even think of killing it!"

"*it's not killing it." Error snaps back, glaring at him, "we attack each other all the time! and then come together to cuddle. what'll our offspring think of this? and do ya really think nightmare will take a break for the two years while ya brewing?"

"*I plan brew without telling anyone." Dream told him firmly, looking determined, "Please My Beloved. Understand. I can not kill life."

"*well. i'm not asking ya to kill it now their brewing in ya." Error replies with a huff, "it's too late to absorb it. that be killing now."

"*Still be killing if it was earlier too." Dream could not help but say, making Error give him a long sigh, "My Beloved Error. I think we could do it."

"*do what?" Error questions with a deep frown.

"*Raise our offspring!" Dream answers with a small smile, that smile drops when Error rolls his eyelights, "You think we can't."

"*even if they survive the brewing stage. how do ya think we can do that?" Error says with a heavy glitchy sigh, "ya fight. ya stress out trying to help out core's freaks. and this new team. as well as caring for the star sanses. ink alone must be a nightmare to deal with. and speaking of nightmares. ya brother is the worst thing to have to think about!"

"*My Beloved. I was hoping you could care for them." Dream explains with another hopeful smile, he brings his hands together in front of him and linked his fingers together, almost like a prayer- Error huffs and turns away from him, "Error!" the mega-glitch pauses and looks back, "Please. Think about this. You work mostly from the Anti-Void before you so out to the universes to either patch, update or delete. Without anyone around most of the time. So. I think that we could do this."

"*shins stay with their mother! and follow them everywhere!" Error points out angrily, "i can't look after our offspring alone. not in that place. and then- ugh."

Dream fell silent, tears finally falling down his cheeks.

"*don't cry. mate. tch. come here." Error said as he walks over and held out his arms to hold him, Dream quickly went into those arms and held onto his middle, "ok. for now. let's not think about it. let's just enjoy our time together while we have the chance. and then. we'll come back refresh and talk about this again."

Dream nods his skull. 

"*don't worry. we'll think of something." Error says with a sigh, "...listen. it's not like i don't like the idea of having offspring. if we were normal skeletons. i would love to have offspring with ya. and raise them together. but we're not. it's one of the things we spoke about when we first got married." 

"*How did this happen?" Dream cries out softly, "I thought forming soulings was all about intent and love. One of us had to be feeling this way to have them formed."

"*well...er..." Error starts, clearly trying to think of an answer, "it might be because we ain't normal skeletons?" he says again, "both of us are outcodes. we might not follow the same set of rules."

"*That might be the case." Dream says with a nod, then pulling away he smiles, "Come on My Beloved. Let us begin our Giftmas party. And I bring with me! Chocolate cake!"

"*heh. thanks mate." Error said with a bold grin, then leans over and wipes Dream's cheeks, "i love ya."

Dream smiles brightly, "*I love you too."


	9. The Destroyer of Worlds

The ERROR went wild. 

Suddenly destruction and chaos filled the Multiverse. 

No one could understand this sudden madness from the Destroyer of Worlds, who had been fairly calm over the past decade- no one felt safe anymore, it was dark times. 

The ERROR did not care to explain.

Dream brewing was one of the worst-case scenarios he thought up when listing the pros and cons of dating and mating with him. And it had happened. 

Nightmare would be enraged when he discovered this. 

And while Dream did not think this, the dark creature would ease off if he knew. 

So, it was a question of letting Nightmare know. However, this meant letting him know that the ERROR was the father because once the shins were released, then it would have some characterises of him. Error only needed to look at other out-coded characters to know this. Geno was the prime example. 

Goth could have glitches around his right orbit sometimes when annoyed- the other three of Geno's offspring had been made after he lost his glitch states but somehow kept his ability to touch death. 

Geno was covered with off-white scars that marked his body deeply, and his right socket looked like it had been melted and healed halfway through. 

The ERROR was currently one a destroying rampage in order to deal with caring for the release of his shins. Because Dream was living in a dream world if he truly thought he could feel proper care to babes and continue on with his job like normal.

First one Error's list. 

The VIRUS universes... including some of Fresh_VIRUS's universes. He had let that thing take so many liberties it was not even funny. Error hated the Fresh_VIRUS and would always try and kill the main body whenever he could... Fresh seemed to think it was some kind of game of tag. 

Because they were virus-ridden universes and no one knew how to help these ones, it took time to realize that they were under attack. 

Secondly, he went for abandoned universes. These ones had no live dwelling within them. Voices having stopped halfway, getting bored or not thinking they were good enough to continue. These ones that Ink had failed to help come to existence in their Multiverse and it was the ERROR job to get rid of them. 

By this time the Star Sanses knew of the ERROR's activities- all those in the Multiverse was living in fear and Nightmare was loving it, he actually came to Error asking if he wanted any help.

It was then Error had a thought. 

Error took Nightmare to one side and had a discussion with him. The ERROR would give an abandoned universe to Nightmare to make his home instead of going around and making small strongholds where the Star Sanses could easily get in. Error would firewall and protect the gateway with a code so that only certain creatures were allowed through.

Nightmare was surprised by this. 

Error and Nightmare were not friends. Only allies went one wanted something to be done that they could not do, other times if one got in the way of the other, they could fight hard. 

Error knew that Nightmare knew something was wrong but his desire to have a home universe to settle himself in outweigh this and he agreed to built there. 

The Destroyer went to work 'protecting' the universe now renamed to Negaverse, build five unique firewalls and codes just for Nightmare and left him there to build his castle. 

Once that was completed, Error went back to work. There were more abandoned universes and universes, or perhaps because they just appeared neverending because he was exhausted. 

And he was missing his mate. 

As a father, he should be at Dream's side during this time. 

But he could not, so went on deleting the abandoned universes without resting, never stopping for anything. And whenever the Star Sanses caught up to him, he vanished, leaving the universe and coming back for it later. 

Error would not answer any calls from Dream during this time or even Geno. Nightmare he did because he was trying to make him happy enough not to attack his brother. 

And then it was time to tell someone about Dream's brewing... he knew just who was the best monster.

A Sans skeleton named Ccino. 

Ccino was some Nightmare actually liked and even visited. 

So he went to this creature. 

Ccino was a very chilled and laid back Sans, relaxing and easy to talk to. If a little surprised that the Destroyer of Worlds had appeared in front of him. 

When Error revealed to him that he knew his relationship with Nightmare- which was not true, he was just seeing if he was right; Ccino trying to run was all the answer he needed. He did not get far before strings had bound him. 

Error quickly explained that he was not here to hurt him or blackmail Nightmare. Thankfully he believed him or pretended to believe him until he could get more information out of him. 

The ERROR than quickly explained the reason he was there. 

Error watched as the other skeleton's socket grew wider and wider; so then came the true blackmail, to which Ccino pointed this out and Error grins insanely at him. 

Error asked Ccino to become true mates with Nightmare and have him brew too. If not he would kill him and everything he loved. Ccino asked about the cats he owned... to which Error told him he would spare them. 

For some reason, Ccino seemed to trust him after hearing those words and agreed to do what he asked. 

At this time Dream had been brewing for a long time. In fact, Error was sure it was nearing the time for him to release the shins. 

Four months after meeting with Ccino, Error had an enraged female Nightmare chasing after him. Dream had hidden the fact that he was in female form well, however, Nightmare had been too angry to even think of covering up. 

The fact that Nightmare was female while screaming bloody murder, meant that Ccino had kept his word. 

In the end, Nightmare caught up with him and dragged him back to Nageverse. Ccino was there and shrugging helplessly. 

Nightmare had a long talk with Error and they did have a small fight. But it ended with Nightmare demanding more things from Error. Like Bringing Ccino's cafe over to Nightmare's newly built castle. Asking for slaves. And more food stocks.

Of course, Error did everything Nightmare asked...

...he left with Nightmare calling him brother...

Nightmare did confirm she brewing too. He was happy to hear. Meaning for the first two years of his own offspring's live, the dark creature would not bother them. 

Error finally contacted Dream.

Dream was not happy with him. Even after explaining everything he had done for the sake of their offspring. When he told him what he had done for Nightmare, he could see his mate's cheeks glowing gold with angry. 

At first, he did not understand why his mate was so angered by this.. ... Dream told him he wanted a universe to call home too. 

Thus Error quickly said he would do the same for Dream. A universe for a home. With special firewalls and codings. Along with him stealing food from abandoning universes that would not need them to help with Core's freaks that Dream kept caring for. 

Dream seemed happy enough with this and they spent the rest of the time together cuddling. 


	10. Guilty Back Up Plan

It was just in case. 

Dream had to cover all possible routes this could take when he first learnt of the disorder that the Destroyer causing the Multiverse and made a special arrow to pierce the ERROR's SOUL. While he did love and respect Error, the Multiverse came first and his mate knew and understood this. 

So he had to think about using the arrow if the ERROR had betrayed him for his brother or not. 

And now... he was annoyed for himself for not trusting his mate fully. 

Error had been getting ready for their shins. Even done something that Dream had wanted to do but kept putting off, by telling Nightmare he was brewing. And! managed to find Nightmare a mate comfortable enough to brew with. 

There were only three days left to the shin was released, he had known that meeting up while in this state would not be the best. But he never thought that Error could be the one to stay away from him for so long; it was the longest since becoming mates- and knew his mate hated being apart because of their busy work spend many weeks and months separated, Dream greatly appreciated his Beloved's kindness with allowing this arrangement. 

He was just happy that his Beloved was going to care for their offspring. Dream had been planning to abandon the shin at some random universe, with skeletons that already had shins. 

Currently, his mate was building a protective wall around a large abandoned, universe. According to him, Nightmare had one the same size, the planet too was much bigger than the normal planet called 'Earth' where most of the universes' stories take place on. 

The reason they were the same was Nightmare's universe and Dream's soon to be, universe were twins. Born from the same Voice and were meant to have the same story but two different endings. 

"*dream." Came his mate's glitching voice that he had longed to hear for the past two years, "i'm renaming this thing. what to you want to call the universe?"

"*Starlight." Dream told him, turning to face the mega-glitch, he walks over and hugs him tightly, "I have missed you. Why could you have not told me what you were doing?"

"*ya asked that question already. and i gave ya the answer." Error huffs out at him, "ya would have wanted to come. and that could have spelt bad news. ccino might have felt more threated with ya there."

Dream nods his skull, "*How is my universe coming along?"

"*really well actually." Error says with a hum, "must be 'cause i know what i'm doing now. with nightmare's it was all trial and error." 

Dream nods once more, "*And when will it be ready?"

"*still a little bit more to go." Error answers with a grin, "what are ya gonna do with it? nightmare says he wanted a kingdom or something."

"*Maybe the same." Dream told him with a grin of his own, "You shall see. My Beloved." 

The sound of the 'skeleton key' breaking causes the pair to freeze. 


	11. The Twelve Planets of Error

Error walks casually along the grassy plains, there was nothing for miles around; behind him, he could hear the sound of tiny feet keeping with his slow pace.

It was ready. 

Everything was in place.

All he needed to do was sign Dream's code into the universe to make him the 'Sans' of this universe, as he had done with Nightmare. 

Dream was planning to meet him soon. 

The ERROR was surprised that his mate had somehow kept the fact that he was brewing a secret all this time. Even now, he had not told anyone about the shins. 

Nightmare knew and he has seen the shins more times than Dream had.

It was to be expected, both of them worked long hours and either of them had wanted offspring in the first place. To much work. 

Still, Error was not going to let his offspring know that they were unwanted, it was not fair to them. 

The ERROR pauses and turns around to sees his shins... skeletons could have between three to nine at a time... however, Dream had brewed over the common amount. 

Twelve. 

Twelve shins. 

Error had come up with names for them... but not this number. And Dream did not think of any because he had been very busy. ... so Error had been at a lost. 

Then he just decided to name them after the twelve planets that were most commonly mentioned in the universes. 

'Earth' was the one where the stories take place and it was in a solar system that circled a sun with eleven other planets- Error reasoned that the twelve planets had to be real in the Voice's realm and any other planets mentioned there made up for the stories; such as the case with Dream and Nightmare's overly large planet named 'Ehshta'. 

The Apple Brothers renamed the planets as well. Dream naming his world 'Dorado' and Nightmare naming his world 'Oscuro'. 

Error gazes at the twelve shins and smiles at them, they smile back and crowd around his...well shins, making up unable to move without kicking one. Normally skeleton uses blue magic to carry their offspring when they grow tired, however, Error lost the ability to do so. 

Error carefully bends down and sat on the grass, the shins began to rattle around him- he was just glad that none had his ERROR signs around them. 

Twelve shins. Twelve planets. 

Mercury. Pure black bones with 'tear markings'. Coming from the right socket and running down his cheek, was a golden colour with little speckles of brighter gold. And from the left sockets, a pale blue, again with those speckles of lighter blue that seemed to shin when catching the light. His fingertips were the same- the right fingers, golden and the left fingers, blue. 

Venus. Pure black bones. Again with the markings running down the cheeks; around the orbits, the lines were yellow but halfway down they deepen in colour, so when the 'tears' reached the jawline, they were an orange colour. 

Earth. Grey bones, but his forwards and lower part of his legs, were black; his hands and feet were a mixture of golden and green. His 'tear marking' was a deeper blue than Error's and did not finish at the jawline, they went beneath and then appeared as if they poured down to his collarbone and ribs- so the ribs had two lines of deep blue going down them. 

Mars. Black and red bones. In much of the same places as Error's placement, apart from his yellow bones that he had was replaced with red. The shin even had red sockets and the 'tear marking' were a deep gold, almost red in colour- yet not the same blood red as his bones. 

Ceres. Grey bones all over with no other colouring. And he electric blue marking that only went halfway down his cheeks.

Jupiter. Pale grey with light yellows on his fingertips; his ribs were different colours. The first line was that pale grey and then light yellow, then pale and then a slightly deeper grey and so forth. He had orange marking, however, around the rim of the orbit, there was a blue colour. 

Saturn. Black bones with very pale yellows in Error's placement and had no reds, where these were the yellow was in their place. Saturn's markings were a little strange. They came from the corner of the sockets and went around the back of the skull. There was also a thin line coming down from the inner corner, running along the nasal bone, it slowly got bigger as it reached the jawline and then like Earth's, they went down onto his ribs, looking like ribbons like then droplets of tears like the other one. Their colouring of the marking was a deep purple. 

Uranus- who had to be nicknamed 'Ran' because Killer, Dust and Horror would snicker which time he called for him when Nightmare came for a visit. 'Ran' was pure black and had no other bone colourings. His marking was much like Error's but was a lighter blue, with a hint of pale grey running on the outer side of them. 

Neptune. This shin's bones were pale grey and blue- the reason for them being blue was because of the marking. The marking came down for the orbits in one solid mess, there was a slight grey under the nose and below where the teeth where the nose was- it went down the front of him, making him like blue. Like a flood had poured from his sockets rather than just tears, they even reached his feet. 

Pluto. He was dark grey and red bones. Had red fingertips and red feet. His marking was the same colouring as Error's. 

Makemake. He was pure black. No other colouring, his 'tear marks' was a dull orange colour. 

Eris. This shin was pure grey with no other colour. Even his 'tear markings' were grey, a lighter grey and had speckles running through them. 

Error knew they looked too much like himself for anyone not to mistake them for his offspring. And knew he had to raise them to be strong in order to protect them. 

The ERROR had a feeling that not all of them would live long enough to reach their lesser skeleton stage; so the only thing he could do was give them a happy life for as long as he could. 

"*Error! My Beloved!" Dream's voice calls him, glancing up he sees his mate running towards him and instinctively the shins dart behind his back, seeking protection from their father/mother.

"*hi dream." Error laughs as he stood up to greet the golden skeleton. 

Dream was so happy to see him that he did not notice how scared the shins were of him. 

"*Beloved! I am so happy to see you!" Dream cries out as he falls into Error's arms and pushing his cheek against the chest, "It has been so long!"

"*yeah. it has. what have ya been doing all this time?" Error questions his mate, "i know ya working on the other side of this planet. we in the same universe. so why ain't ya come sooner?" 

"*I am sorry. I have been setting up a new group to help." Dream explains pulling away to stare up at him, "Remember. It is not just my brother we have to worry about."

"*yeah. ya right. lots of glitches are finding their way out of their universes." Error spat out with an angry glare.

"*So. When will you be leaving?" Dream suddenly questions with a smile. 

"*huh? why? trying to get rid of me?" Error asks blinking at the question.

"*Oh no! No!" Dream response to this quickly, "It is just. If anyone finds you here. Then they might attack you."

"*true." Error says looking behind him at his rattling shins, all staring at Dream from between and behind his legs, "i didn't think ya wanted me gone so soon. i ain't made any plans to live. i've been living in a treehouse over there."

Error points towards the centre of the grassy plain where one large tree stood proudly. Dream stares at this and rattles loudly, stepping into him and trying to cuddle up.

"*mate? what's wrong?" Error asks him, bringing his arms around and turning for him to face his way, "why are ya so scared?"

"*I-I do not like those sort of trees." Dream told him in a low voice, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

"*'those sort'? er... i don't know what 'sort' that is." Error told him holding him close.

"*I have never told you. But I do not like tall stand-alone trees. Forests and woodlands are fine..." Dream explain to him, holding onto him for dear life. 

"*i see." Error says and held him close, gentle rocking him and rattling in time with his mate until he calmed, "then let's go to the lake instead. i have a hut there we can talk and the shins can sleep."

With that, the ERROR opens a portal to a wooden room. Seeing the familiar sight rattle in delight and wait for the father to start moving. 

Error did move and brought his mate along with him, the shins follow close at his heels. On entering the portal he made sure all was inside before shutting it, then took his mate over to a beanbag and sat him down there.

"*let me settles the shins down. then i'll be with ya." Error said firm a kind smile, then hurries off with the shins following once more; they must have known that they were going to take a nap because they all went forward, finding their own large beanbag and making a bone pile within it. 

Error smiles at them. Tiny sockets all stared back and then slowly they closed, yawns and rattles were heard as they dropped off to sleep. 

'*must be because their dream's offspring that they fall asleep so fast.' Error thinks with a snort, he turns and hurries over to his mate and sat down next to him. 

"*hi." Error says as he put his arms around him and rested his skull upon his skull, "how have ya been?"

Dream chuckles a little, then leans over to return the hug. 

"*Greetings My Beloved. I have been doing well. And you?" Dream replies with a smile that made Error's SOUL pulse.

"*heh. busy. as ya can imagine with a job and twelve shins to raise." Error told him with a tight smile, "but i understand. they look more like me than you. if they looked like normal skeletons then we could have just dumped them off."

"*Oh. You thought about doing that as well?" Dream says with a sigh, "I wanted to give them up for adoption too"

Error felt pain in his SOUL, he had been joking, he actually loved them from the moment he saw them and while they were hard work to manage, he would not change them- Thankfully, Dream could not feel any emotions from him, well, sometimes, but he was so glitched up that he was hard to read. Nightmare mentioned the same, claimed it was almost refreshing not being able to feel any emotions. 

"*well. once their lesser skeletons. i can toss them out." Error said with a laugh, "sure they'll be fine with me until then."

Dream nods, "*Yes. Hopefully. They will find their place in the Multiverse. Without causing to much trouble. Like their father."

Error snorts at this. 

"*Error." Dream says looking into his eyelights, "It has been so long. Kiss me?"

Error felt stunned, normally their kisses just started out at random when they were doing stuff together, no one had ever just outright asked. 

"*And perhaps... You can use more than one tongue this time?" Dream told him, a golden blush staining his cheeks; the ERROR was so stunned at this request that he is almost crushed. 

"*sure." Error agrees with a nod; after Dream leant that Error had five tongues, he had been too nervous to have them all making out with him at once, "want just another one? so two?"

Dream thinks for a moment, then nods shyly. 

Error leans over and lightly kisses his mate on the jaw, he moves across the teeth pouring his magic into them and wait for Dream to reply to his magic. Then he felt it and he pours more of himself into the kiss; then Dream opens his jaws, allowing the mega-glitch to bring two blue long ones of the centre tongues into his mouth to meet up with the single yellow one. 

It was a slow dance to start with before deliberately getting firmer with the strokes and faster. 

Error leans back taking his mate with him, then rolling him over so he was on top of Dream- their mouths stayed connected the whole time and their dance never stopped. 

The ERROR was happy his mate had finally returned. 


	12. Shall We

Dream glances over to his mate, who was settling into his new home. It seemed the ERROR who once hated 'stuff' everywhere, had gathered quite a lot of 'stuff' over the year.

Gazing downwards, he sees the shins with him, encircling his legs while he worked. They kept looking over to him, eyeing him up as if he was a danger to them. 

It had been a couple of years since the shins were born and the universe Error had given him was finally having more than a small group moving in. Dream did not want to tell Error but he was actually bringing the survivors of Core Frisk over to the newly established Starlight. 

Core's realm was nothing more than a blank canvas that had nothing to offer those living there. Dream wished to bring them real hope by settling them down into this place, giving them the sky, the land and the waters. 

Of course, he could not run the risk of anyone meeting the ERROR so had to wait until his mate was completely finished and leaving the universe. Dream had not realized that Error had built a home for their offspring there but he was grateful for the fact that his mate did not mind listening to him and moved out completely. 

Dream glances up and his brow rose when his eyelights meet the glitch's ones. 

The ERROR smiles sweetly at him and he felt his SOUL pulse with love. 

It had been hard without his mate and he was so glad to be able to see him once more. Error seems happy he was with him too and had no ill towards him leaving him with their offspring. 

Dream moves away from the table he had been standing near, walking over to his mate, leaving once breaking eye contact. The shins move around the back of Error as he came close but the Destroyer held out his arms for the Guardian to walk into. 

Dream moves into those welcoming arms and places his hands on the ERROR's hips, while Error places his arms around Dream's shoulders and just laid them there. 

"*what brings ya to this side of the room?" Error questions, clearly trying to keep his voice loving... it did not work with his ever charging voice. 

Dream just laughs, trying this very funny for some strange reason. 

"*shall we dance?" Error asks 'softly' and began to rock them to and fro. 

Dream smiles brightly and moves along with his mate's odd dance. 


	13. Layers

Skeletons had a layer of magic that went over their bones, this was what gave them shapes under their clothes. It was something that happened over the course of time, even the 'male' and 'female' shapes changed when the switched their genders in order to reproduce, having human-like features. 

Error actually had a debate with Nightmare about this once. 

Saying that some creatures will mimic their prey or even predators and this was the reason skeleton took on such shapes. 

Error and Nightmare had become good friends over the years, now calling each other brothers. Ccino would even call him 'bro' at times. 

And of course, Error reached out to Geno again. Only to get kicked out when he noticed the shins following him. Turns out he thought the ERROR had died and now was enraged that someone had made him brew. 

Error quickly explained that he was not the one to brew but was raising the shins alone.

...now Geno was angry that Error's mate had left him.

Then Error had to explain their whole relationship then. 

Error had missed the two younger of Geno's offspring, blast into lesser skeletons. 

They loved playing with the shins, who were now moving away from their 'mother' and even talking. And finally, the day came when he could leave them with another skeleton so that he could get some real work done. 

The ERROR was gazing into the mirror staring at his shape. 

Normally Sanses 'large' with their layers. The ERROR had moved away from 'Sans' and was now his own little character. He was tall and lean, with strong muscles. 

And now he had a little bit of a pop belly...

"*how did this happen?!" Error growls out staring at the 'fat' in the mirror. Of course, he already knew, he had not been working out since he had the shins. Well, he had a different kind of work out when his offspring wanted to play and run riot all over the house...

'*i hope dream doesn't see this. i'm still cute tho.' Error thinks bitterly as he places his jumper over the top and then his black and blue jacket, "*ok. let's go."

Opening a portal he walks into the new universe that needed destroying. 

**XD ~ DX**

"*Error! Is that you?!" Came a familiar voice, growling the ERROR see the Artist bouncing happily over to him, staring him up and down, "Whoa! Have you put on weight?!"

'*someone is gonna die tonight.' Error thinks as he marches towards the Guardians. 

  
  



	14. Listen

Dream wanders into Error's universe, which he renamed 'File 404'- he was only living there while he was raising their offspring.

Gazing around his mate' home he finds the shins not around and nor his offspring.

"*Error? Beloved?" Dream calls out and stood still to listen for an answer- none came but he did hear some strange huffing and puffing.

Dream felt dread fill his bones.

That glitching huff sounded a lot like when Error was making love to him.

'*Is Error cheating on me!?' Dream thinks as he covers his mouth with one hand to keep quiet, suddenly worried about being found out.

Gradually he makes his way across the room, heading to the open door where the sounds were coming from.

Once there, he merely listened intently.

Firstly, he could hear the sound of static. Secondly, the deep huffs, puffs, straining gasp and teeth being clunked together. Thirdly, there was a metal creaking sound every now and again.

Dream felt tears forming; balling his hands into fists, he marches through the open door and came face to face with the ERROR in the middle of a workout session; he was lifting weights.

In fact, this whole room had different exercise machines.

The sounds continued, clearly, his half-deaf mate had not heard him at all.

A sense of relief washes over him and he leaned against the doorframe and slide downwards to the floor. There, he merely watched his mate continue to workout.

Then the sounds began to affect him.

They sounded so close to how the ERROR sounds when lovemaking that he suddenly wanted to bed his mate.

Grabbing the doorframe, the golden skeleton lifts himself up and marches over to Error and stood there until he was noticed.

Error blinks and glances his way, he narrows his sockets and then carefully pulling the weight down, opens his subspace and brings out his glasses.

The ERROR blinks once again.

"*dream? what are ya doing here?" Error says, his almost flushed blue cheeks deepened.

"*I came because I needed to talk to you about something." Dream told him looking him up and down, his bones were covered in sweat- he bents down and places one hand behind his mate's back and the other under his knees and picks him up, "But nevermind now. I have something else I would like to do."

"*huh? what's that then?" Error questions while blinking in confusion, Dream leans down and kisses his firmly on the cheek- he must have seen something in Dream's eyelights because his expression changed to one of understanding, "oh." 


	15. Lessons

The ERROR stares outside at his offspring from the window. They were now skullies and were more independent, they spoke well and no longer needed to feed off of him.

Error himself had taught them everything they knew- even going to a college in a universe to gain a teaching license when Dream was brewing between his mad destroying rampage; because he knew that it would be hard for him get someone in to teach them.

Nightmare brings his own offspring over for lessons, claiming he did not have a teaching system in his city yet.

Dream who had gotten his universe after Nightmare had a city already built up one before him and had many followers flooding in, which one bringing different skills to add the universe.

Error could tell that his 'brother' was upset and madden over this. So found four broken universes where monsters needed to be saved and gave them to Nightmare.

Nightmare was currently settling his new followers in and they were all happy with their new King. Nightmare was pleased with the result- it was hard keeping both his mate and brother-in-law happy...

Dream was doing the same but had a lot more followers to deal with. Error did not know just how many Core had in that rotten hole until the rats started coming out.

And now the Apple Brothers stood as true Guardians with their followers.

The ERROR went out only to work. And Dream took his breaks once again, having every weekend off to come.

Their offspring refused to call him mother or father due to him hardly being around when they were shins. Family bonds for skeletons start when they are shins, however, there was rare cases that bonds could happen later on in life... if one was around long enough.

So Error and Dream shared their lives this way.

Still, a secret that if discovered could ruin one's life.

And because Error knew Nightmare secret, he did not dare spill Dream's.

Error smiles when his offspring come rushing towards the house, he moves away from the window and began to dish out their lunch. 


	16. Past Stars

Dream stares at the stars.

And smiles brightly.

Whenever he sees the stars, he thinks of the time when he first came to talk to Error, not as an enemy but as a friend. Wanting to learn more about him.

The Destroyer had saved his life a couple of weeks before then, claiming he was now important to the Multiverse and could no longer let him die.

Error later explained that when universes first start out, none are important to the overall Multiverse, however, if the Voices took notices of certain ones and they gain their approval, then some characters become embedded into the stories of the Voices and later, to the code of their Multiverses.

Dream's thoughts went to Cross that Ink dragged in, he had been so lost and confused. Taking pity of the new skeleton, Dream kept him close and discovered just how much of a skilled warrior he was; he quickly put in him on of his training courses for a guard, however, he rose in the ranks and somehow became Dream's knight.

Cross acted hard at times but other times, he showed him a much sweeter side. And then there was-

"*hello beautiful come here often?" A glitchy voice comes from behind and Dream could not help but laugh as arms came around his middle and drew him close to someone's back- turning he sees the red socket's of his mate's.

"*I was just thinking of the first time we spoke. Without one of us trying to kill the other." Dream told him with a smile.

"*yeah. ya were always trying to kill me." Error remarks with a smirk, this earned him a light slap on the arm.

"*So? What to talk with me now?" Dream questions with a teasing grin, "Or will you run away after a few words."

"*heh. i think i can handle ya now." Error says leaning down and lightly kissing him on the cheek. 

Together they wandered over to a beanbag that was hidden in the bushes and sat down on that while still cuddles into each other. 


	17. Pairings

The ERROR frowns deeply.

It had been months since he last has seen Dream, he understood that more and more followers were gathering into his world, however, surely he could take those breaks of his.

"*and we were doing so well too." Error grumbles out as he continues on with his knitting, it was a hobby that had taken a backseat while raising their offspring but he was starting to get back into it and was glad he had not forgotten.

Gazes up he sees Mars and Eris walk past. He had noticed that over the past few weeks they had been going into pairs.

Mars and Eris.

Earth and Pluto.

Venus and Ceres.

Uranus/Ran and Mercury.

Saturn and Jupiter.

Neptune and Makemake.

They still kept close together but these pairs always sat near each other.

Error wondered if it was anything to do with Dream and Nightmare being a pair when they were made- perhaps it was something deeper in the skeleton lore he was unaware of.

Error was feeling lonely without his mate. Which was rare. They had a long-distance relationship and it had always been this way; a small 'doubt' kept poking at his mind when he thought of his mate faraway from him.

However, his mate loved to quote lover's stuff he read and whenever Error felt bad, he remembered the things he said to him. It was nice, he kept asking Dream where he read these but he merely flushed and said it was from one of Nightmare's old books.

Error found a couple of quotes he wanted to give to Dream, in order to put into words what he felt sometimes.

Error's favourite was:

[I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.]

The ERROR grins like mad.

"*yeah. that one is perfect." Error said aloud as he continues his knitting, thinking about saying these things to his mate the next time he saw him


	18. Here Comes The Rain Again

Dream sighs as he stood in the doorway of an old building, staring up at the grey skies, watching the rain pour down.

The last time he had been stuck in this type of weather, it had been with Error. They had raced into an abandoned house and waited until it passed... of course, they spent most of the time making out against an old dusty windowsill.

Dream flushes at the memory.

That seemed so long ago now.

Turning he sees his Knight standing there, staring straight ahead rather at the rain.

Dream flushes again, this time for a different reason and the string on his right finger seemed to burn, reminding him that he belonged to another... and yet... he had fallen in love.

With Cross.

Error had brought him so much happiness, there was no way he could ever leave him.

'*Perhaps it is because I have been gone for so long.' Dream thinks bitterly, gazing out the corner of his socket at his Knight, 'I should visit my beloved soon.'

"*Lord Dream." Cross says suddenly turning to him with a serious expression, "The rain has stopped. We can leave now."

Dream looks to the skies, it was true. The rain had stopped, the clouds parted and the blue sky beyond could be seen.

"*Yes. Yes. Let us go." Dream says still flushes much deeper now.

Cross marches right next to him, which was odd, he normally followed just behind him.

"*Is there something you need Sir Cross?" Dream questions as he stops and turns to look at him.

Cross blushes deeply, he was completely frozen. Back straight, shoulders back, arms glued by his sides and an odd expression on his features that made Dream laugh slightly.

That laugh seemed to make Cross relax.

"*Come now. You can speak to me about anything. No need to be like that." Dream says to him gently.

Suddenly Cross marches in front of Dream.

"*Will you be my datemate!" Cross asks him loudly, his features firm and determined as his eyelights burned into his.

Dream felt a warmth run through this, the same kind of warmth he had when he first started dating Error and a warmth that had regrettably had cooled off.

"*...please. Allow me to think about this Sir Cross." Dream manages to breathe out, overlooking his stunned silence, "I have so much going on... I just no not think I can be anyone datemate..."

"*But that is not a 'no'!" Cross says loudly, leaning forward, "You're thinking about it! Take your time! I'll wait for you forever."

Dream blushed at those words and nods, "*Well. Okay then if you want to wa-"

"*Wait you want to date me!?" Cross cuts him off in his excitement, not hearing what he was actually saying, "Are we dating now?"

"*Huh?! Oh. Er. Yes?" Dream says in confusion, trying to think of words and having it come out wrong.

Cross looked so happy at that moment that Dream could not correct him.

'*Oh dear.' Dream thinks to himself in worry.


	19. Crash

The ERROR was reading a book about pickup lines.

Dream had left a message on his phone saying he was coming to meet with him soon. And he wanted to play around with him a bit by saying cheesy pickups before moving onto one of the two quotes he liked so much- the other had been prepared into a gift for his mate which he was going to give to him.

The phone rang, it was Nightmare's ringtone.

Quickly he grabs it and held it to his 'ear', his skullies were staying with Nightmare for Error and Dream's date, so if something bad had happened their uncle would ring him right away.

 **"*error."** Came a dark growl, by his tone he knew something was wrong, **"is dream there yet?"**

"*er. no." Error answers and blinks at what he recognized as a hateful tone his 'brother' was using, "something wrong? are my skullies alright?"

 **"*they are fine. their _mother_."** Nightmare spat that word out in a bad taste, **"shall not be once i get my hands on him."**

"*what has dream done to my ya so angry?" Error questions with a deep frown, "do i need to hit an octopus?"

 **"*error. you have not heard the multi-news yet."** Nightmare said bluntly, it was not a question, Error hated that new newspaper that went around and picked apart everything they got their hands on.

"*why'd i listen to that rot?" Error growls turning to look at the clock on the wall, there was still ten minutes before Dream came and he always liked to come early whenever he set a time and a place.

 **"*i hate to tell you this. but dream is cheating on you."** Nightmare hisses out darkly, he could almost feel the rage coming through the other end of the phone.

The ERROR crashed. 


	20. Parting Gift

Dream sighs heavily.

It had been three months since he went to visit Error and found him crashed with his phone in hand. After taking it off of him he discovered his brother on the other end when he realized that Dream now had the phone he began screaming at him.

Then Dream ran.

Nightmare had told Error and he crashed in shock.

And right now, it was best not to confront the ERROR once he awakens.

He already knew what the outcome will be, so it was better to just let him rage and then speak with him.

Sure enough, four days after, the ERROR returned on the Multiverse scene full of revenge- Dream still respected the fact that he only destroyed those on his list and not some random universe not fit for destruction.

But it was only a matter of time before the ERROR could come to him.

Ink was the one who kept going out to fight against the ERROR. His rage was fueling his destructive path and beating the Artist down even when he took his red paints.

With a heavy sigh, he opens a golden portal, feeling like the right amount of time had passed for him to face his... Error.

Stepping through the portal he came to Error's favourite place, Outer Tale.

The sound of static filled the air.

The ERROR was here.

Treading carefully, he moves to the place where he knew the beanbag was kept.

"*dream. dream. why did ya do this to me dream?" Came the broken glitching voice of his once beloved hate he had deeply hurt.

"*I am so sorry." Dream spoke up making the glitching form of the ERROR that lay on the black beanbag twitch, "I never meant for this to happen. It just happened."

"*...you... don't you love me anymore?" Error questions glitching like mad.

"*I am sorry." Dream spoke softly and sadly, tears filling his orbits, "I do not. I have fallen in love with another."

"*i see." Came Error's voice by static coming in at the background of it, "then you and i. have nothing left to say to each other. leave."

"*Wait! I do still love you!" Dream cries out feeling helpless, trying to explain, "I am just not _in_ love with you anymore. It is not the same kind of love I once had for you! Please forgive me!"

"*forgive? it's going to take a long time for me to forgive ya." Error replies coldly, he stood up and faced Dream who gasped at the ERROR's form, it was not just surrounding him but his body too had more than doubled the normal number of glitches and ERROR signs.

"*Error." Dream gasps his name and steps forward, holding a hand out in order to heal him.

The ERROR threw something at him, which he caught on reflex.

It was a golden sun.

"*i made it as a gift for ya. there's a message inside." Error told him and turns to gazes up at the stars, however with the ERROR floaters filling his sockets, he might be close to truly blind at the moment.

Dream sadly looks down at the golden sun necklace, chained with blue strings. It was well crafted. Opening the round centre the first thing he saw was a photo of himself and Error, both smiling happily and gazing at each other like they were the only ones in the Multiverse.

On the 'door' was a message that read:

[I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.]

Knowing it was most likely a joke on or something meaningful on the ERROR part, he felt torn. 

Glancing up he sees that Error had vanished. 


	21. Screams

The ERROR wanders around the large city with his skullies behind him, all holding hands with their chosen one.

It had been a month since he had settled down and his offspring had cried when he returned to collect them from Nightmare; who had explained everything to them.

They had heard Nightmare growling Dream's name in a hateful manner all their young lives. And now Geno was doing the same- the skullies had reason to dislike this skeleton they refused to call mother.

"*here we are!" Error calls to his offspring who smile brightly at the sight of the cinema, it was the first time that they had come to such a place. They rarely watched movies like their father but did so about once a month, coming to a large place to watch a movie on a big screen was kind of exciting.

Error wanders through the front doors and many heads turn their way as they entered.

This universe had been set up a year ago- it was a place for 'any' creatures to come and they would welcome them. This was mainly to cater for characters that Dream's Starlight universe was uncomfortable with. Meaning any copies of Horrors, Dusts and unruly Fells.

And they never mentioned anything about ERRORs. So when he turned up having to state why he had come to visit that day, he explained it was for his offspring visiting the cinema and stepped back to reveal the skullies.

They could not turn him away by their own rules, they also could not fight or catch anyone.

So the ERROR strolls into the universe that was called 'OverFlow' but dubbed by the masses as 'Slums'. It still was built up well. It was just the creatures that now lived here; turned away by the circumstance of the rough universes they came from.

The ERROR felt sorry for them, then half toyed with the idea of destroying them in order to share them the miseries their lives had become.

"*daddy look this is the movie we're going to see!" Came Venus's voice, turning he sees his offspring pointing at a movie poster.

"*yeah. looks good." Error says and now follows the happy skullies who rushed over to get into the ticket line, he follows behind smiling happily at how excited they all were; he reached for his subspace to get his money out and-

-The ERROR glitches wildly.

\- something like the Multiverse screaming suddenly came and the worlds quaked, then it was silenced. Error could not stop glitching and almost crashed, he felt sweat building up around his skull as he fought against it.

He did not want to ruin this day for his offspring, however, he needed to discover just what that was.

Panting hard, Error looks pass the ERROR floaters, staring at his worried offspring, trying to blink the floaters away to see them properly.

'*no. my family comes first.' Error thinks as he straightens up and smiles at them, he calls over the sound of his own static, "*heh. sorry. i glitched up for a moment. don't worry. i'm fine. let's go see that movie."

Error felt it was worth it when his offspring smiles returned and they turned, heading for the ticket line once more. Whatever it was, he could look into it late. 


	22. Separated Hopes

Dream kept the necklace and now wore it on the front of his shirt as a reminder of someone important he had lost- he never wanted the ERROR out of his life... in fact, he missed him far greater than he thought he would. 

Cross was such a different mate from what Error was. 

He held Dream on some kind of pedestal and saw him as some pure untouchable creature, almost to the point of worship and it scared him. It actually made him feel like he was back in Dream Tale with the creatures there always praises him. 

Dream had fallen for Cross's dedication and determination, his amazing sword skills and his strange way of talking. 

Three years worth of dating, Dream felt that perhaps he had made a mistake. Because Cross was with him all the time, not letting do his work some days and even stopping him from going to important meetings. 

Dream could not help but compare Error to Cross. Error let him do whatever he wanted for as long as he wanted, then come in for a much-needed cuddle and kiss while just chatting about unimportant things; they would dance for hours and stare at the stars. 

Cross almost needed to be talking about something important, even when they were meant to be relaxing, even when he had dragged him away from something important work-related and then talked about something else work-related. 

Cross was not what Dream needed. 

However, it was too late for that, much too late. 

Everyone across the Multiverse hailed them as the perfect couple. And it was bringing hope to those who follow him. In order to keep that hope alive, he had to continue being Cross' mate. 

Dream glances down at the ERROR letter, the only way he would speak to him now. 

It was a reply to one Dream had sent, explaining that he wanted to break his vows with him in order to wedding Cross. 

Error had just sent back words of him denouncing their vows. Along with the string ring that he told him to throw into the Void. To which Dream did, along with his own.

"*This is for the good of my people." Dream told himself firmly, then opening another small portal tosses in the letter as well. 


	23. Make a wish!

The ERROR laughs happily and claps his hands in time with the best, his offspring had just blasted off and now belong lesser skeletons. For this, a large party had been thrown in Nightmare's castle.

Error smiles as he watches his offspring dance around together, perhaps the only good thing to come from that marriage. Geno was sitting next to him with his mate, clapping as his 'nephews' spin around each other.

Actually, he was happier than he had been in years.

When with Dream, he was forever waiting for his mate to return to him. And while it seemed like an age, he loved the time they did spend together but the waiting was hell.

Error discovered something about himself. If he was going to have a mate, it had to be with someone who comes home every day and sleep in the same bed as him every night.

Error smiles when he sees Nightmare's six skullies just jumping up and down, looking like they were having a really good time with that. Ccino was sitting next to the creature of darkness, happily lazing in two of his tentacles while Nightmare himself smiles at his offspring.

Suddenly the lights went out spending the ballroom into pitch darkness and making a lot of creatures gasp.

Then candles appeared off to the side of the dance floor, it slowly moved towards the centre and came to a stop. When the lights finally came back on, Error blinks at the biggest chocolate cake of his life.

Someone grabs his arm and he glitches for a moment until he realizes that it was just Geno and willingly follow him along. Then he stood with his offspring surrounding the large cake.

"*happy blastday." Error told them and then look grin at him happily, "heh. turn off the lights again and blow them out. remember to make a wish."

The lights went out-

-the world seemed to pause-

-the ERROR drops to his knees and held his pulsing SOUL; it felt like someone had ripped it from his body and returned it again.

Error blinks from his place on the floor, no one seemed to notice; he was lost and confused.

Glancing up he sees his offspring leaning towards the cake and remembers where he was- he had come around from whatever crash that was just in time to see his offspring blowing out their candles.

They blew hard and the flares flickered and died out.

The main overhead lights came back on and they stared at him in confusion; everyone was wondering why he was sitting on the floor.

"*heh. guess ya lot really. blew me away with that display." Error jokes and winks at them, there were a few groans from the crowd and he quickly stood up. 


	24. Sweet Music Together

Dream sat up in bed. 

Cross lay asleep beside him. 

Last night had been their wedding. A grand celebration that was broadcast all over the Multiverse, Ink was his bestman and Blue had the role of Maid of Honour. 

Cross had chosen someone called Epic for his Bestman... who would not shut up with jokes he could not understand, so Dream just smiled and nods. For his Maid of Honour, Cross had chosen Classic Sans, who he had become good friends with. 

Ink was a little ... strange. And Blue joked and said that perhaps he wanted to marry Dream... 

Dream then realized that many creatures saw Ink the same as himself, a light in the darkness and beacon of hope- it would have been far more impactful on everyone if he had married Ink. 

'*Too late now.' Dream thinks numbly, really wishing he had not left Error so soon after falling for Cross, perhaps he could have tried and relight that flame for it to burn once more. 

The thing that led him to believe that he should have remained with Error was... the wedding night. It seemed that Cross had a strange... likely for a certain body part.

The ribs. 

And before they made love, Cross asked him to close his orbits and trust him. Which he did. Dream felt Cross's fingers gently running across each one and he did not expect the first hit on the second true rib, nor the next hit, nor the next. 

Opening his sockets he looks to see what was happening and what was being struck against his ribs ...and Cross was trying to play him like a _Xylophone._

To say Dream was stunned was an understatement. He had been outright shocked at what he was witnessing, what was happening to him that he just laid there and watched it happen. 

And once Cross deemed happy with the results, they made love as if that did not happen... well, Dream did not, he thought about it the whole way through and did not know what to think about it. 


	25. New Friend

"*Hiya Error!" Came a familiar happy voice.

The ERROR glances up and blinks, narrowing his orbits to see the intruder- then suddenly his glasses were placed on his face, making him sit up and blinks in surprise when the Artist came into focus, sticking his tongue out in front of him while he adjusts the glasses.

"*There! See me?" Ink asks him with a laugh.

"*yeah. i do." Error says with a deep frown, he toys with the glasses for a moment, "where did ya get these?"

"*Huh? Oh! I painted those ones! They're extras!" Ink declares happily, not seeing the problem with this.

"*yeah but why?" Error presses blinking once more, the strange Guardian tilts his skull in confusion and Error shook his skull, "tch. not going to get any answers from the likes of ya. might have even done it as a prank and forgot."

"*So~" Ink began leaning closer to the ERROR making him lean away, "A little bird told me you have offspring."

"*i do. what's it to ya?" Error questions sharply, glaring at the Artist, for a moment he was sure that Ink's eyelights had turned red.

"*So you have a mate?" Ink asks with a pout, looking almost sad.

'*he's soulless remember. those emotions are fake.' Error thought to himself and then said, "*i ' _had_ ' a mate. he left me for a younger skeleton."

"*Oh? Oh! That's great!" Ink said with a laugh leaving Error sitting there stunned.

"*rainbow moron!" Error hisses out at him, glitching badly, "how is that great?! i was heartbroken!? great my coccyx."

"*Huh?" Ink says with questions marks filling his sockets, "What's great? Coccyx? Your coccyx is great?"

"*i swear to the stars above. i will find a way to get ya a soul. just so i can rip it out!" Error says through gritted teeth, he turns to face the other way.

"*Aw! Error! That's so sweet of you!" Ink said with a snort, leaning over and ...leaning against him.

"*get off!" Error snaps at him then wiggle around to the other side of the beanbag, "i'm busy! i don't want to deal with ya at the moment. so either leave or sit in silence!"

Error turns back to what he was doing- there was a giant unexplained hole in the Multiverse's wall. Any other time this would be dangerous and he would drop everything to patch it. 

However, this hole was not connected to the outside Omni Void and seemingly harmless.

"*ugh. i just can't work out-" Error began and then turns, Ink was still sitting there, staring at him silently..., "ink? ya still here?"

"*Well. Yeah. You said I could stay as long as I'm silent." Ink said grinning boldly, "Can't remember why I came here though."

"*to annoy me no doubt." Error replies with a sigh and continues on working with the Artist there; it was kind of rare for them not to be fighting, they had fought for the longest time... no wait. Before he began dating Dream had talked with Ink once every three months in Outer Tale, that moron wanting to be friends, to begin with.

Their random chatter was entertaining. Right? That was so long ago and Error was having trouble thinking when it came to Ink. Like there was a war of memories going on within him and he glitched- his pointers felt like they were trying to reform themselves.

"*Oh yeah! You have offspring! Can I meet them?!" Ink suddenly says sliding around to his side and coming closer to him.

"*what no!" Error snaps at him, frowning deeply, "rainbow moron. we are enemies. why would i show my enemies my offspring?"

"*Aw! Can't we be friends?" Ink cries out sadly, his eyelights turned blue for effect as well.

"*tch. no." Error growls out really wanting just to fight the other now.

"*Come on Error! You know I wouldn't do anything to your offspring!" Ink says looking at him with tearful orbit, it was one thing the ERROR could not stand it was someone crying around him.

"*...well... ok." Error says at last with a loud huff, Ink's expression changed to one of pure joy, "but only for a little while. my offspring are lesser skeletons at the moment."

"*Ok! Ok!" Ink cries out bouncing in his seat, "Thank you Error!"

"*yeah. yeah. don't make me regret this." Error says with a snarl, "we're still enemies."

Ink smiles and nods, still looking very pleased.


	26. Abandoned

It had been a few years since he has married Cross and he had, at last, gotten used to having a mate that lived by his side every night. And kind of wondered, if he had done this with Error would they had broken up?

It was one of those rare days when both Dream and Cross had the same day off and they had chosen to visit the zoo in OverFlow universe, just to make sure that they knew that they were not forgotten and that he still cared for them.

As they walked across the path Dream stops, he heard a very old familiar laugh.

"*Cross." Dream said turning to his mate, "I want some nice cream."

"*Huh?" Cross says surprised and looks back at the path they had come from, it was a long way back to the place where the sold it, "Of course! I'll go at once!"

With that, he took off running.

Dream watches him go and waits until he was out of sight, then hurries to the direction he had heard it.

Turning the corner he froze at the sight of his former mate, laughing loudly.

The thing was, it was because of Ink, who has attached himself to the ERROR's right arm. The pair looked so happy together.

Dream gazes around and sees his twelve offspring gathered around a cage, seemingly not caring that their father's foe was laughing with him- meaning this had been going on for a while.

Another thing he had noticed, his offspring were skeletons; they no longer needed to stay with the ERROR or the ERROR could have sent them away, but they seemed to be having a fun family day out.

Suddenly Ink looks over to him, tilting his skull slightly. Standing up he bends over and says something very close to Error's skull and then vanishes in some red paint.

A noise made him turn and he sees Ink leaping out of a tree behind him.

Dream gazes over to Error who had joined their offspring now, then back to Ink, he hurries over to his best friend.

"*Ink. What are you doing with Error?" Dream questions as soon as he reached him, "He is our enemy!"

"*A enemy you were sleeping with!" Ink said in a sang sing voice, grinning like mad, "Bad Dream! Pff- Hahaha!"

"*H-How much do you know?" Dream asks him softly, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"*Oh. Everything! Error is my mate now!" Ink announces with a happy smile, his eyelights turning to pink and yellow, their shapes were as hearts, he cups his face with both hands and having a joyful expression on his features.

"*Ink! You can't be mates with Error! If creatures of the Multiverse find out. You will be treated as an outcast!" Dream explains quickly, trying to reason with his friend.

Ink steps close to him- the hearts vanish and his orbit becoming blacker than black, he leans right into Dream face with a SOULless smile on his jaws.

"*Is that why you kept your own mate a secret?" Ink says in a darkly strangely dangerous voice, "Because you were scared of becoming an outcast? Just like your brother?"

"*No. You are wrong." Dream answers with a gasp stepping back and away from his friend.

"*Error was the best mate you could have ever hoped for." Ink continues on, still wearing that SOULless mask, "And you threw him away. Why? Fear? Fell out of love? Could not keep up with the demands of being a Guardian with followers and mate to the Destroyer of Worlds."

Dream did not want to hear this, nor did he have to. Turning he starts walking away.

"*You love Error right?" Ink calls out to him, "Still love him? But. You made a whole new nest with another mate. And there's no going back. No matter how much you want to. ERROR is Ink's mate."

"*Shut up!" Dream screams at him, spinning around to face him, "You are wrong! I merely fell out of love. And yes! I still love him! But not that way anymore. I love Cross now and we are happy together!"

"*That's great!" Ink cries out happily, clapping his hands together and laughing loudly, like that whole SOULless moment never happened, "I'm so glad! I don't have to fight you for him!"

"*You are so insane sometimes Ink." Dream breathes out with a shaky smile; he was sweating badly. He lowers his eyelights, "Look. If Error is happy with you. Then please. Take care of him."

"*Don't worry! I always care for my mate!" Ink told him happily, "I don't want to be gone too long! Ink's mate might think he's been abandoned!"

With that Ink was gone. Just in time too, because Cross came jogging around the corner with nice creams in hand. 


	27. Rainbows

Error decided to share everything with his new best friend- And he was surprised just how easily they became friends too. Ink seemed to know just what to say to cheer him up or tease him and drive him mad. 

He had a meltdown one night and told him everything that happened between him and Dream and then after that, sharing his heart and SOUL with the SOULless wonder became a normal thing. 

His offspring had moved out, building houses in their favourite universe, OverFlow, where they were all studying. Word of the offspring of the ERROR had already been going around for years and they were strong; they proved it every time. 

Error had been very lonely when they first moved out but Ink came around every day with lots of activities planned out for them to do with each other. Sometimes too many to do in one day. 

A few months after this, Ink actually moved in with him... or more of the case. Ink had 'sleepovers'. Left his stuff there and never came to pick them up. Then more and more stuff came, clothes went alongside Error's and his toothbrush in the same pot as his. 

And it just clicked one day that Ink was living with him. 

Ink... liked to walk around the house naked at times. And liked to share a bed with him...

It was almost like they were living as mates and not just housemates. 

Error blinks and narrows his sockets at the ceiling, then something come upon his nose and he could see- it was something Ink always seemed to do, just randomly placed his glasses on him. 

The ERROR sat up and stares at his mate with a smile, glances down at his bare-bones; Ink had a long thick blue ribbon he always wore around his neck, it actually came around from the back of his neck, over the centre of his collarbones and three diamond-like rainbow gems hung in a line under his collarbone. They all looked the same, three colours on each, red at the top, blue in the centre and yellow at the bottom. 

Error always got an eerie feeling whenever he looked at them like he was forgetting something. Very important. 


	28. Surprise! A Happy Ending!

A lot of good things were happening in the Multiverse for him.

Cross was brewing their first offspring together.

Nightmare had signed a peace treaty with him- even though he expressed his disappointment towards him.

Ink announced that the Multiverse did not need any more universes. Meaning over the course of time, no universes would need destroying.

And Ink told the worlds that he was mates with the ERROR- something that he had never been able to do. And he was saddened when he spotted just how happy Error had been when Ink had let everyone know... could he have made him happy by doing that? Had he hurt him each other he forced them to hid? Could he have made Error that happy too?

...of course, there was an uproar but he managed to reason with the masses.

Everything was falling into place.

And while he did love Cross... he also wished it had fallen into place while he was in love with Error. To raise their offspring together.

He glances over the ballroom of the celebrations of the peace signing completed and sees his former mate, dancing with his best friend. Both smiling into each other's sockets like they were the only ones that matter like they were the only ones in the Multiverse.

Error loves to dance.

Dream loves to dance.

Cross... does not like to dance.

And Ink it seems loves to dance also.

Dream lowers his skull and held onto the sun necklace he always kept with him. Then he looks to his mate who was talking and laughing with Epic and he smiles towards him.

Yes.

It was a happy ending. 


	29. Lost Data Found

The ERROR's orbits snapped over and he stares blankly in front of him and held onto his sternum where his SOUL was. It was pulsing like mad.

Wiggling out of his mate's hold he slowly sits up- Ink always loved to spooning him while sleeping; then he stares dully at the black silky covers that were across his legs. Reaching into his pillows, he pulls some three pairs of glasses and places two into his subspace while the last he places onto his face.

Error gazes towards his mate.

'*yes. ink. my mate. 'ink'.' Error thinks numbly, trying to work out what was wrong, "*ink. ink. ink. three inks?"

Then he glances down at the three rainbows that he always wore and blinks- something in his mind just clicked.

Error doubles over and held onto his ribs, his SOUL was going wild inside as he starts remembering the pain and agony.

'*what happened?' Error thinks to himself, he had two sets of memories warring with each other- in the end, the pointers had settled on where the first set ends the second set begins, almost like a reborn.

Error sat up and looks to his mate once more, his orbits narrowing for a different reason.

Climbing out of bed he opens a portal to the Anti-Void and checks up on that hole which he always monitored; only now he knew what it was and what it was looking for. All his 'old' data had returned and he could use it freely.

Confirming everything in his mind and making sure he was not just crazy, he returns to his home, where Ink was still asleep, only now he was feeling around in his sleep.

Error walks over to the bedside and starts making Ink's morning mix of paints to drink, carefully pouring in the amount he knew his mate liked.

Ink opens his sockets and stares blankly for a moment, feeling the empty space where the mega-glitch once slept, then quickly sat up and looked everywhere- when his eyelights fell on Error, he visible relaxed and leant against the mountain of pillows- they had a pillow fight now long ago.

At least... Error thinks they did.

Turning, he hands Ink his morning paints and watches his carefully drink it down.

Colours appeared brighter in his sockets until he had finished the lot and he smiles boldly.

"*ink! ya have some explaining to do." Error snaps at him as he sat on the bed and brings one leg up and turns to face his mate.

"*Oh? You find out about the beehive?" Ink questions with a smirk, then tilted his skull when Error blinks, "I'm wrong? Then you discovered what I did to the fisherman's friend?"

"*oh. my. life! that was you!?" Error cries out pointing at him completely shocked, Ink grinning pleased features suddenly made him snort with laughter, "no. not funny. i defended ya!" he saw just how pleased his mate looks at those words. "tch. let's hope no one finds out!"

"*So... what were we talking about again?" Ink questions with a frown, tilting his skull once more.

"*... ...i was giving ya something." Error says with a heavy sigh, he reaches into his subspace and stares at the blue star he had made for his mate, '*now that i think about it. i might have been working with my old memories coming through. and not even known. i made it to click the three rainbows together.'

"*Error?" Ink calls to him, lean over and tossing his paint glass into a mini-portal that connected to the bedside table, "Are you ok?"

"*yeah. would ya mind taking off ya rainbows?" Error asks him and blinks at the dark expression that came over Ink's features, it looked like he had murdered his lover, "please. mate?"

That was the magic word.

Slowly Ink grabs hold of the blue ribbon, which he was by sure was made from his old strings and places them in front of Error, they made little noises as they clicked together.

"*here. my gift to ya." Error says places the star he made in front of the rainbow, "will ya wear this in place of them?"

"*No. We are happy with your gift. But we will never stop wearing it." Ink says in a creepy tone.

"*heh. that's nice. good thing i made this to go with it." Error said with a happy smile, he reaches out for the rainbow, "may i?" Ink stares at him for a moment, then nods, "thanks. if ya don't like it when i'm done. ya can remove it."

Error places the star the other way so that the crystal blue was facing the bed- then he takes hold of one of the rainbows and turns it the other way also. Ink growls at him. And he snorts loudly- he set it into place, then reached for the second rainbow and placed it on the other side of the star, setting it into place. Lastly, he took the final rainbow and placed it under the star linking it to the first and second rainbows.

Then Error turned it over.

Now what they had was a single necklace. A crystal blue star with a diamond rainbow circling it.

Error takes the old ribbon they used and using newer strings, he began to bound them into a thinner chain.

"*here." Error says and hands it over, it was a lot bigger now, fitting into the whole of his hand, "ya like?"

"*We-I like. It's great Error. Thank you." Ink answers with a small smile and brings the chain around his skull the 'new' necklace sat upon his sternum, completely covering it.

"*it opens up. there's a note i liked that i left for ya." Error said with a grin, the flushes deeply, "just... read them when i'm not around."

Ink twitched at those words.

"*ok. now that's over." Error says with a sweet smile, he crawls fully onto the bed, takes Ink by the shoulders and pulling him into the pillow, sitting on his legs, "i think ya have some explaining to do. blank. blend. inky."

Ink's sockets went empty and his features were suddenly free of all emotion.

"*oi. i'm talking to you three." Error snaps at them, "explain ya selves!"

"*Pff-hahaha! Mate!" Ink cries and drives upwards, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, "You remember us!"

"*be the last thing i remember of ya all. if one of ya don't explain right now!" Error snaps at the once more, but was returning the hug fully, "i would ask who's idea this was. but i think i already know. blank. that was you. right."

"*Mate knows Ink well." Came Blank's voice from Ink.

"*and ya both just went along with his idea?" Error growls as he pulls away from Ink, staring at the blank face he knew from his memories, "blend. inky."

"*Well! It was the only way! We love you!" Came Blend's happy voice, leaning forward to give him a loving kiss.

Ink pulls away once more and said as Inky, "*And we missed you! We would have done anything to save you! So when Blank told us! Of course! We went along with it!"

"*so blank." Error says after hearing what they said, it was clear they allowed themselves to be eaten willingly, "and the ink of this multiverse?"

"*No worries Mate. Ink has not touched the Ink of this Multiverse." Blank told him with a bold smile, "That Ink is currently in a deep sleep thanks to Queen's mate who came over with him to help us out."

"*queen let this happen?!" Error cries out in shock disbelief, then shook his skull, "wait. how did ya make me eat myself of this multiverse?"

"*The SOUL Container you were placed in." Inky explains to him with a bold grin, having shared memories with Blank now, "Had these this new feature. Whatever ERROR we stabbed with it. Your SOUL and his SOUL would be joined."

"*so when?" Error breathes out trying to remember, then blinks thinking, '*and where did ink get that container? one of the scis?'

"*It was when your offspring become lesser skeletons!" Blend says happily, laughing slightly, "We came along in the darkness. Stabbed you. And your SOUL went into the Container as well. Where they joined together! After that. We put you back!"

"*but how!?" Error moans out to them, not understanding and it was making him crazy, "no one noticed this?"

"*Errotic paused the universe for us." Inky says after leaving him in a moment's silence.

"*errotic!" Error groans out places his hands over his face, groaning out, "errotic was in on this as well! what are my counterparts thinking?!"

"*Mate. Can we go home now?" Ink asks him softly, "Ain't all ya offspring here able to be a Destroyer? Pick one and retire. Come home with us! Now that you have eaten once! I think your body will be well."

"*and if not. ya gonna send me into yet another multiverse to eat another error?" Error whipsters to them, "this could go on forever."

"*Then we will be together forever!" Ink says in a happy voice but there was a strange edge to it that he did not like and he has the feeling that his mate will do this for as long as he is able.

"*so. we return. home. one of my offspring from here takes over my role." Error says summarizing everything up, "ya wake the ink of this world up. and we all like happily ever after?"

"*Yes! That's it!" Ink screams out joying and hugs him again, tighter than before, "I love you Error! My Mate!"

"*heh. yeah. love ya too. my rainbow morons." Error said with a loud snort. 


	30. Vanishing Act

The ERROR was missing

Dream did everything he could to find his former mate that it seemed he had fallen off into the Void with everyone still remember him. 

Apart from Ink.

The Artist returned a few weeks later without any knowledge of ever being mates with the ERROR, even after showing him a lot of photos as proof. And he started creating once more. Thankfully his offspring were taking it in turns to take on Error's old role. 

Dream _did_ notice that his offspring still kept their weekends away from their homes and reasoned that they knew where their father was, but just not telling. 

Dream was deeply saddened by this, he had always hoped that he could at least still be friends with Error, he never wanted him out of his life. Truthfully, if Nightmare never had told the ERROR about the 'cheating' he might have kept being mates with him in secret while being mates with Cross in the pubic eye. 

The golden skeleton lightly touches the sun necklace, proof of the love his former mate once held for him. 


	31. At Last!

It was good to be home.

It was a little crazy, his offspring from his first Multiverse would not leave him alone at first. And every time he walked into the room, he would be attacked by hugs.

And Goth had brewed while he was away, so now he was a grandfather- they were four skeletons named Dark Hue, Light Hue, Grey Scale and Colour Wheel. And five skullies, Poth, Tholler, Gopalet, Plaetgo, Ogap and Rollth.

The brew he had with Ink had not even found mates for themselves yet- both a few of Queen and Errotic' offspring had found mates.

The ERROR was completely retired from destroying and his mate semi-retired from his work.

Error's offspring from his second Multiverse he now belonged too came every weekend without fail. And they loved their older brothers. And their older brothers loved them.

Goth was happy to have lots more little brothers, treating them like his own offspring. And so were his five brew he had; Gradient. Paperjam, Spilled Ink, Inking Mistake and Doodle Bug, all showed off their skills. The twelve brew fit into the mad household very well.

Ink's fathers, The Gasters, had stayed in Rainbow Static and built a house next to their son's. Error noticed that Goth and Palette Roller who had been living between his mini-multiverse and Reaper Tale of his realm had now moved there. On the other side of Error's house.

There were ten new houses in front of Error's house, along a new road that had not been there before. Goth's four offspring and his own fiver older lived in these.

Error had a feeling that his some of his twelve brew might move in there with him, they all know how to get there so they could come every time- however, their hearts were with OverFlow. They were studying it to better that world, some becoming healers, guards and teachers.

And then there was Ink. Not Blank, Blend or Inky. They were one once more.

And Error truly understood what it meant to fuse with another ERROR; but he was only after pondering over this so to think about it in a way he could understand in his heart even if to make sense of what was happening to him. It was just like adding data to an existing ERROR; almost like an update... well... there were many ways Error's mind could describe it. Ink meant except this concept more because he had no SOUL.

He did inform Ink he was upset with his actions of killing him, sealing him and then forcing another ERROR to take on his data. And told them not to do this in the future.

Ink actually calls himself 'Chernila Ink' when he was joined together, so Error began to call him them when talking about other Inks. And Error was still called 'Static' when talking about the different ERRORs in the same conversation.

Error's second Multiverse that his code now belonged to was named Goldenverse. Because Dream and Nightmare had united and was bringing about what they were calling a 'golden age'.

Ink was firm when asking Error never to return to that place; when asked, Ink pouted and mumbled something along the lines because he had been married to the Dream there.

Error quickly pointed out that Blend Ink had been married to the Dream of her world and had offspring with him, Palette Roller.

When Ink seemed like a little lost for words, he told him that he could not go to Goldenverse without letting him know. The only reason for him to ever needing to go was if one of his offspring from that Multiverse wed.

Of course, not going back was one thing but why he could not let The Ink, Dream and Nightmare know that they were connected to a bigger world, he was not sure.

Then Error went on to question why Ink did not just eat the Ink of that Multiverse, it would have a lot easier than pretending to know everything about that place since his mate said, he had trouble mixing in at first.

Ink told he had observed that Ink and found that they did not want to have him be a part of them. It seemed that Ink of that Multiverse 'hated' Error and did not hold any 'love' for him even when taking his paints.

Error had been surprised by this and wondered why.

The ERROR gazes over the grand hall that looked like a stage with seatings, many monsters had come to see him, his own family was now sitting in the first row.

Goth was in the second row with his mate and offspring, as well as his step-father and father, Reaper.

Error glances towards a balcony for the 'honoured' guests sat high up, Queen raises a wine glass towards him and must have said something mockingly towards him because his mate King Nightmare smirks evilly. In the boot with them were their six offspring and their Knights. In the balcony was King Dream and his mate Cross, with their two offspring.

Glancing over to Ink's side, he sees the Artist's Fathers. When he noticed that Errotic and his mate Lust was sitting there with their three offspring. The oldest was a skeleton, the second was a lesser skeleton and their last was a shin. Lust was rocking the little shin while talking happily to them, then point to Errotic who grins.

Also on Ink's side was Dream from Error's first Multiverse, the one who had damaged his skeleton key by mistake, along with Nightmare in his uncursed state. It seems that Dream and Cross of his first had broken up and Dream was currently mates with his Nightmare- Error had been so surprised when his best friend came and told him this... it also seems that Nightmare was brewing.

In the seats beyond there were Sci Sanses, #13s, Swaps... Genos and Freshes. And much more, all the three Multiverses.

Error stood there wearing his favourite outfit, a victorian style steampunk dress. And slowly coming into the stage, Ink, wearing his favourite outfit, a magical girl dress.

Error grins when seeing his mate, that blue star with the three connecting rainbows in a circle was now tied in a bow in the front of his ribs.

Today they were renewing their vows.

...he actually overheard Ink saying to 'Best' Dream from Inkiverse, named after the fact that he was Ink's best friend- that if they even needed to go and 'reborn' then he wanted to renew their vows every time they remembered each other.

'Friend' Nightmare from Inkiverse, again because he was Error's best friend, had patted him on the back and gave him a look of pity.

Error understood at that moment, should he die again and not able to RESPAWN, then Ink really was going to do this all over again.

Error blinks when he felt himself being hugged by his mate, then pulling away they stared into the other's sockets.

"*ink. if i die and reborn once more. i hope we meet again. so i can keep falling in love with ya." Error told him with a loving smile, he watches as Ink's sockets filled with tears.

"*Yeah. I want to be with you Error. Always and forever." Ink says in a sweet loving voice, his socketed filled with hearts.

The pair smile and turn to face the large gathering who had come to witness the rebirth of their eternal oath to each other.

The ERROR gazes across the seats, searching for the hole in the universe, looking to where his own Father would be peeking from, along with some of the Gasters he loved to brag Error about- he was sure it felt the Void opening.

Error blinks when he notices someone standing in the aisle between the seats- it was an ERROR.

But not Errotic or Queen, they were both still in their seats. 

This ERROR had a skully in his arms that looked like Inking Mistake, the strangest thing about him too, was that he had flowers growing out of his bones.

"*Mate?" Came Ink's voice causing him to turn, "What's the matter?"

Error blinks at him and then turns back to look and point towards the aisle- the ERROR was already gone.

"*...nothing. i'm sure it's nothing." Error says with a deep frown, but his mind was spinning with questions as to why another ERROR was here, here was no more holes in the Multiverses to his or the other two ERRORs knowledge, "shall we begin?"

Ink grins boldly and nods his skull in excitement. 


End file.
